I will get you
by Ambrion
Summary: Dib died a long time ago, at least that's what most thought. Zim and Gaz never believed it. They searched for him for many years and every time they would get close they would lose the trace. That was until the day that Dib appeared to Zim. "I will get you next time." They resume their cat and mouse game and begin to realize there is more there than they could ever had foreseen.


"I swear I'll get you next time we meet."

He had been saying that since we were children. Well…he was a child at any rate. Still times had changed. We had continued to play this cat and mouse game most of our life together. Only now things are different. He had grown and he had the proper tools to actually capture me, and his maturity level had reached adiquite level. I knew that he meant it.

"I thought you had died…" Was all I could manage. He turned to face me and I wanted to see the boy who had played cat and mouse game with me a long time ago. Only now stood a full grown man. He was taller and his hair was longer…his voice was deeper and his eyes were empty. "I did die" he said to me and got into a black car that drove away in a hurry.

"Gir!" I called out. Instantly he came to me…he was banging over his head yelling something about tacos but this time I could not focus on how much it annoyed me. He walked home and I kicked rocks along the way.

It blew my mind, he was there. He had really been there. I had thought he died a long time ago. When we were entering middle school there was an explosion at his father's lab. He had caused a malfunction and it had killed him. At least that was what I though…. I never got to see him again. We were told at school of his demise and at first I remember feeling overjoyed. I could finally take over this place without distraction. However, shortly after I felt a void in my soul. He was no longer around and I remember the day that it finally hit me. I ran into the classroom shouting "stupid Dib" ohhh the looks I got. Apparently it is disrespectful to shout like that or say something like that over a earthlings dead ones. I had no idea. Though Gaz made sure that I did when she punched me in the face.

I walked through the door. "Hi" she said while her entire focus was drained on the video game in front of her. "Hello Gaz." I gazed at her. She had truly become a beautiful earth woman. She had let her hair grow out and her body had come into the full figure of an earth woman. She was quite tall and continued with her dark color dress that she had when we were in grade school. Some things never changed…only this dress fit her snugger.

I watched her turn off the video game and come up to me. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong? You don't say my name unless something is wrong." I closed the door behind me and went to sit on my couch. "I found him."

She dropped her arms and glared at me. "Zim this is no game."

"I am not joking foolish human!" I shouted at her.

"I found him today, or rather he found me. He is alive Gaz. I saw him. He looked dead at me. He was there."

"Why didn't you bring him here?!"

"Do you really think I had a choice?! He attacked me, and trust me he was much more prepared than I was. He caught me off guard and he handled himself much better than he had back in the day. He is a fully grown man now Gaz."

"What did he say to you?" she asked me in disbelief.

"When we tossed and tumbled and I punched the shit out of him and surrounded myself in protective force filed he told me that he would get me next time. Only when he said it…his eyes were dead Gaz. It was like he had been woken from a very long and tireless dream state. He truly meant what he said, only I think by "get me" he truly meant kill me."

After realizing that Dib was not going to come back I finally began a search for him because I did not believe Dib was stupid enough cause a malfunction as massive as that one was without killing anyone but himself. It did not make sense. Not to me, and not to Gaz. Together we continued to look for any evidence to Dibs whereabouts. Since she was her father's daughter she was allowed into places that I was not and she found nothing that gave any clues to the fact that Dib had been there or even died there. When she confronted her father about it he simply said the cleanup crew had done their job. He died with whatever secrets he held later on in the year. I had finally traced his whereabouts in a place that is called Canada. When we got there I found people that knew of his description, although he had not stayed their long. By the time I had met Dib today I had been to many places. It indicated that he was in some kind of job that would call for relocation. Gaz went to college in London and there she continued the search. She had found several clues that only lead to heartbreak for her. She was on break this week and was staying with me. "What can we do? Did he give any clue as to where he had been?"

"No but I am sure that he will find me." With that said I left her standing there and went down to the lab. While on the way down I looked at my reflection on the elevator. I had changed my appearance in the years since I had been here too. I had grown a lot as well. I was far taller than I had thought I could be…in fact the Tallest had stopped talking to me because I was a few inches taller than them but soon begged of me to take over Earth and join them. I did not. In this body that I wore I had red hair…that was cut short like a military haircut and blue eyes. I had a black shirt on and jeans. I looked down at Gir…very little had changed about him. He was still very stupid…I had decided not to try and change him again after my failure last time in which he almost killed me and did the job I was supposed to do. He looked at me and smiled. "I love Tacos!" I patted his head. "You are still annoying."

When we got to the lab I sat in front of the computer and found that I had three missed messages from the Tallest. Since my growth the Tallest had tried to seek me out and failed. I had finally gotten it through my head that they cared nothing for me and I was nothing more than a joke to them and it was only when I became more than what they thought I could be they wanted me around. Well I am not someone to be used and abused. I stopped my communication with them after my last transmission saying that I quit and that I was no longer apart of the game. I pulled up the message.

"Zim! It's your Tallest and we demand that you communicate back to us. We demand that you continue your takeover of Earth because we shall be there in two months' time! We look forward to seeing you and decorating you with rewards for your tallness and your valued service! See you soon."

My heart dropped…No I didn't need this too. I had just found Dib and now I had to face this. They would come and they would take over Earth. I was the only one that could stop them, but I could not do that with Dib also trying to terminate me.


End file.
